Bop Popple Problems
by TaigaKunaix
Summary: The Universe of Love is as is; love is what carries everything throughout their day, and it is the reason why they are always jolly and contrite. ...Well, almost everything. (There's barely anybody from U2 in the character category lmao)


**I hath returned from vacation...**

 **Someone asked for a fic on Universe 2… and I had to rewatch U2's appearances just to see how the people are...**

 **And I delivered. So here it is.**

 **/\**

 **Bop Popple Problems**

 **\/**

"GUYS! _GUYS!_ "

The first thing Rabanra heard was the sound of Hermilia's voice cutting through the mostly silent air of the room. The man was laxed back on a giant beanie chair playing on his triangular phone, but Rabanra did cast a tiny glance at the closed door before going back to his own screen. Several seconds after Hermila exclaiming, the door to the room Rabanra was in was smashed open, and he whipped his head to see Hermila leaned forward with his green arms stretched backwards with a focused frown on his face.

...He just headbutted the door open again. Hermilia has a bad habit of doing that.

"Are you _serious_?" Rabanra, as quick to temper as he is, rose up and tossed his phone on the beanbag chair. "That door was _just_ painted a week ago, you don't just _headbutt_ it like it's expendable!"

Hermila took a few big, loud rapid stomps to make his very urgent, more than important query clear, while raising one arm to gesture with an look on his face. "WHO ATE MY BOP POPPLES?!"

If _any of you_ have _ever_ had Dunkaroos at least _once_ in your life, you would know how _absolutely important_ this question is. Nobody should ever have to face such a grief as to where someone had just ate your damn _Dunka-damn-roos._ Technically, Hermilia's not grieving though, he's like… _headbuttedly_ angry. Yes, that is an adjective.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rabanra asked. "And why are you so upset? Quit yelling at me."

"Do you know how _delicious_ ," Hermila approached Rabanra, "how _tasty_ a Bop Popple _is_? It's treason to snatch one that doesn't belong to you!" Unfortunately, Rabanra _doesn't know_ how tasty a Bop Popple is.

"Uhhh, I don't _eat_ that stuff

"How are… ohh…" Zirloin stopped, seeing the two guys who looked at him too. Zirloin didn't take another step in, he just stood there. " _Ohhh_ …"

"Can you please help this man find his Bop Popple?" Rabanra pointed at Hermila's beak.

"Uhh…"

"I've been looking around for everyone in this motel because I found my Popple sitting on my desk, _empty._ Do you know how could have eaten it?"

"Uhhhh…"

Rabanra groaned. "Look, this man's got a vice grip on _both_ of my shoulders and it hurts! Please help him!"

Hermila looked at the orange man with a frown. "I'm not even holding you that hard."

"Yes you _are_!"

"No I'm- okay, okay, how's _this_?" Hermila released a bit of tension from Rabanra's shoulders, which made the other straight face.

"How about _let go_ completely?"

"How am I gonna know that you aren't going to run away when I do so?" Hermila gave him a hard look. Truth be told, Rabanra is one of those people you can't take trepidity out of; if there is ever a problem, he'll be the _first_ person running out of the situation with the quickness, even if he provoked it.

Like stepping up to some buff guy and challenging him to fight only to run the hell away when he gives you the Stare™.

"What do I even need to run away from?!"

 _Every conflict_ of course. "You run away from everything!" See, Hermila's got the right idea. "Fine, I'll let go; Zirloin, have you seen anyone walking around with my Bop Popple?"

A blink. A glance at two of the man before him, and then he blinked again. " _Uhhhh_ …"

"I _know_ you understand what I'm saying."

"I saw no one."

That quick response made Hermila blink. "Really?"

"Yup. There is only the four of us here on this floor and everyone else is somewhere else." Zirloin got a little comfortable, but he only took _one_ step into the room and that's it.

"So that mean Jimeze must've ate it…" Rabanra looked downwards, and then grabbed Hermila by the shoulders. "So much for _headbutting_ this room's door down! Way to go, _Lumicks!"_

"Can you _let go of my shoulders_?" Hermila slipped right back into that sarcastic, snatchy attitude he almost always has, putting Rabanra's words back into his mouth.

Rabanra gave him a look, with an eye twitch. " _Fine_."

"What is going on here?"

The three individuals turned to see a pink bald man strolling towards the room. Zirloin had to step over a bit so that the other make could see what was happening. He blinked as he looked between Rabanra and Hermila, and the broken door on the floor.

"...Did Hermila headbutt the door?"

" _Yes_." Rabanra answered before anyone else could.

"Why?"

Zirloin stepped in to save face. "Someone ate his Bop Popple, and he's trying to find out who did so."

Jimeze frowned, and then shook his head. "Hermila, is that _really_ the course of action that you decide to take?" His velvety voice contrasted with the frustrated atmosphere of the room. "You know Rabanra doesn't even know what that is, you don't have to knock his door down just for a little snack."

Jimeze is the _smoothest talker_ of the four of them. It is so hard to get mad at this suave man when he does something annoying because… because he just has that _sauce_. Ladies, get you a Jimeze, _ASAP_.

"It's not just a little snack, Jimeze." The least the pink man did was get Hermila calm enough to reason with him like this. "It's the _bestest_ treat in the world. It's hard to come by one of those in this planet."

Jimeze sighed. "Alright, alright then. But how could someone take that if both me and Zirloin were downstairs? Rabanra was sitting here on his own too."

"Exactly." Rabanra added. "Zirloin…"

"What?"

Rabanra gave him a longer look before speaking again. "Me and Jimeze don't eat that Popple stuff… thing, did you take it?"

This is where Hermila slowly stood straight up, giving Zirloin the _hardest_ eye possible. He leaned forward with both hands on his hips, just _waiting_ for Zirloin to say the magic word.

Zirloin looked between the three of them. "Nope."

" _Did you take it?"_ Hermila stepped forward, getting heated. " _Did you take my Bop Popple?"_

"N-No!" Zirloin shook his head. Hermila started to approach him, his glare growing more and more intense as he was now set on proving Zirloin wrong because of his suspiciousness. He gave one good look at Zirloin before enacting the only true test that would solve a conflict like this.

"Let me smell your breath."

Rabanra facepalmed, and Jimeze closed his eyes and shook his head downwards.

"W-what-"

" _Let me SMELL YOUR BREATH!"_

"Why?"

"I don't trust that look on your face." Hermila grimaced. "If I smell even a _whiff_ of my Bop Popple, I'll _end_ you."

Rabanra stared at the two. "That is _weird_ , Hermila."

"You don't need to smell my breath in order to te-"

Too late, because as Zirloin was speaking, Hermila went real close and sniffed his breath regardless of everyone else's dismay. He jumped back in shock, anger and revelation with a really loud, high pitched gasp. "YOU _DID!"_

Zirloin waved his hands forward, as if trying to dissuade Hermila from hitting him even though the other was now several feet away from him. "L-listen, I didn't know that that was yours and I was hungry and it looked good, I swear!"

"Oh, you are _so getting it_." Hermila crouched while shaking his head. "You think an apology would _fix_ for this?!"

"Hermila, look! I'll buy you another pack, I'll buy you an entire box of the-"

You will _never_ catch anyone getting torpedoed as fast as Zirloin did. Jimeze even stepped out of the way as the both of them went flying right out of the room and across the hall.

Rabanra, in all his shock and astonishment, gave Jimeze a look. "Why'd you move?"

Jimeze shrugged. "It was instinctive."

"OW!"

Apparently, both Hermila and Zirloin went flying so fast and far, that they bumped into Prum who was heading upstairs with a bowl of cereal in hand. The second he reached the top stair, he saw two zooming individuals come in from his right before the collided with the side of his stomach.

"Oh, for love's sake." Rabanra shook his head. "We gotta stop those two from ruining this motel, like _now_."

Jimeze sighed. "Will do." The two had to go to the room right across from the one they were previously in, where Hermila was found laying on his head with his legs in the air and Zirloin was laying upside down… against the wall.

Prum's cereal was nowhere to be found in the room, in fact the man was laying backfirst against a sofa with the most confused look on his face. Everything had happened way too fast for him to even register the situation.

"Prum, are you okay?!" Rabanra went to help the man up while Jimeze pulled Zirloin off the wall.

"...I think so…" Prum stood up with the help of Rabanra, but looked between the two post-aerodynamic men. "What happened? Why were you two fighting?"

Jimeze only had to say three words for Prum to understand. "Hermila's Bop Popple."

Prum blinked like three times. "Ohh… yeah, wasn't Zirloin eating it earlier? He told me that he bought it today. I didn't think it… was… his..." Prum had to pause as he was saying what he said because Hermila rose quick as heck to shoot another look at Zirloin. Apparently, this information wasn't known to any of them other than him.

This _wasn't_ the right time to say such a thing either.

"You _told_ him that _you_ bought _my_ Popple, you _juniper?!_ "

Don't ask why the word _juniper_ is an insult in this case.

"U-uhh-"

"SO you KNEW it was mine?!" Hermila went after him again but now Rabanra and Jimeze held him back from doing anymore torpedo action.

Zirloin literally had no case of argument, or repercussion for his side of this story. "...I'm sorry."

"What is going on here?"

The five of them turned around to see none other than Brianne, her hair was in a cute little green bun and she was wearing a sundress. Her hands were on her hips, and her expression changed to one of concern when she saw that a portion of the wall was damaged, Zirloin looked like he had a back problem, and Prum's very troubled expression. "Why are you all yelling at each other?"

Again, Jimeze and Rabanra looked at one another and both gave brief explanation of the incident in one sentence. "Zirloin ate Hermila's bop popple."

"Oh, I know that. Zirloin already told me." Brianne shrugged. "Is that the reason behind all of this? This is not a good impression on the people who own this motel, guys."

Now _that_ made _everybody_ in the room raise eyes at Brianne, and then slowly turn to frown at Zirloin.

Except for Hermila. Hermila was fuming. "YOU EVEN TOLD BRIANNE THAT IT WAS MINE AND YOU _STILL_ ATE IT KNOWING SO?!"

Jimeze released Hermila. "That's just _wrong_ , Zirloin."

"You know what," Rabanra shook his head, "I'm gonna let go. Go ahead and strap him."

Brianne blinked. "This was the wrong time to say that wasn't it?"

Jimeze nodded. "...Yup."

"Oh I _ought to_." Hermila flexed his arms and went to give Zirloin that poundcake but the man decided that only being sorry wasn't going to be a healthy trope. So instead of taking his beating like he should, he _booked_ out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU-" Hermila went running after this man, leaving the four of them to stare blankly at the adverse males now chasing each other through the motel. Brianne, Jimeze, Prum, and Rabanra exchanged looks at one another even after hearing the sounds of objects falling in the distance.

Amidst the silence, Prum's stomach growled disrespectfully loud, making everyone turn to him. He sighed and dusted himself off and sullenly went to exit the room, since his favorite bowl was more than likely destroyed by now. "I'll just go get myself another bowl of cereal now."

 **日日日日日日日日日日日日日日日日日日**

 **Of the many questions this has raised,** _ **where did Prum's cereal go?**_ **No wonder why they are parallels with Universe 11.**

 **Why tf did I do this lmao.**


End file.
